


Some Like It... Bloody

by Cherikella



Category: 1920's - Fandom, MorMor - Fandom, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 1920's AU, Crime, Jazz - Freeform, M/M, Shooting, becoming a boss of chicago, buddies falling in love, jim is cute, jim moriarty is a kitten, mafia, mormor falling in love in the 1920's - Freeform, murders, protective sebastian moran, sebastian is protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherikella/pseuds/Cherikella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A MorMor 1920's AU</p><p>Young Jim Moriarty meets Sebastian Moran and befriends him. But the world in the "roaring" 1920's is a messy place with lots of dangers and secrets...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I've Got A Feeling I'm Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Sebastian are best friends and a little short of money in 1920's Chicago... They find a new job but things don't go as they expected...

Chicago, 1929...  
Jim waited impatiently walking around a lamppost, his shiny shoes tapping the pavement. It was half past 9 and it was already getting dark. Jim looked around and he saw a silhouette approaching him. His heart began to race inside his chest and he couldn't help but grinning. He could recognize that walk anywhere.  
"Sorry, did I keep you waiting?"  
"No, it's ok. I've only been here half an hour..." Jim said and smiled shyly to his friend  
"You could've smoked while waiting to pass the time more pleasantly." he said cigarette in his mouth.  
"Oh, Sebastian," Jim giggled, "you know I don't smoke. And you shouldn't either!"  
"A man has to smoke!" Sebastian said and then laughed at his own words "We're not too late, are we?"  
"No, no. I think we're alright." Jim said letting his friend put his arm around his shoulder and lead him to the nearby mortuary. 

Sebastian put out his cigarette and knocked on the back door. Jim just stood there watching him. A little window-like opening showed two eyes with cross eyebrows above them piercing the two boys.  
"Yes?" a voice asked from behind the door.  
"We're here for the old lady's funeral!" Sebastian said loudly  
"And the little one?"  
"I-- I'm here for the old lady's funeral as well..." Jim said mournfully.  
"Aha" the man from behind the door said and opened the door. "There, in the end of the corridor, then to the left."  
As the two walked slowly Jim couldn't help but feeling a bit uneasy.  
"Why are we here again?" he whispered  
"Because we'll get money out of it!" Sebastian said  
"There must be another way."  
"Don't start whining again. If there was another way, we wouldn't be here in the first place, would we?" Sebastian said and tapped him on the shoulder "Do you trust me?"  
"Of course!"  
"Then let's walk and do what we're here for." 

Behind that door inside the mortuary was a whole night club. Smoke from cigarettes, jazz and drunk people all around them. Loud music and loud people getting drunk, Jim didn’t like it. He instinctively grabbed Sebastian’s hand.  
Sebastian smiled at his reaction. That little 19 year old boy that looked so innocent was a real gem.  
“It’d be alright, Kitten” he winked at him  
Jim suddenly pulled his hand away from Sebastian’s hand. Why did he have to call him “Kitten”? It was strange. Jim never heard other friends calling each other with pet names like that! And when Sebastian called him “Kitten” Jim always felt so confused. They did not really know each other that long to have pet names already, anyway!  
Jim first met Sebastian 6 months ago on the boat to the USA and the two sort of clicked at once and became inseparable ever since. Jim could see it all right now. Sebastian chuckling and looking for a light for his cigarette, offering him one too. Jim refusing because he did not approve of smoking. Sebastian’s gentle smile at his determination not to smoke… It’s been 6 months till they arrived in Chicago and they went through more than Sebastian ever went through in Ireland for 19 years! Jim knew that well because Sebastian told him so.  
“I didn’t like it at home” Sebastian said once “Small town, everyone looking at me kinda weird, boring… I’m a young energetic man, Jimmie! I need some excitement!” he inhaled the cigarette smoke deeply and then let it out again “What about you? Why did you leave Ireland?”  
“I—same reasons.” Jim said simply and coughed from the smoke.  
Yes, they were good friends. And Jim felt much attached to Sebastian already. In fact, he never had a friend like him at all.  
A bulky guy approached them.  
“You the new boys?” he asked shaking Sebastian’s hand.  
“Yeah” Seb replied “You Bob?”  
“That’s me.” The man said “Come with me”  
The boys followed him to a separate room next to the club and he then explained their duties.  
“Basically, you gotta take the coffins and drive them from one place to the other, take them out, open them and take all the bottles of liquor out of the coffins and put them in the club or wherever. That clear?” Bob asked  
“Yes, yes, all clear” Seb nodded and looked at Jim. Jim nodded as well, although a little less enthusiastically.  
“And I think I don’t need to tell you, boys, that if you breathe a word about what exactly it is you do here to anyone… you won’t be able to breathe anything anymore… Right? THAT clear?”  
“Of course. We’re not stupid!” Sebastian laughed “Liquor’s against the law, right!”  
“Right. And don't ever mention the name Cappola! Our Boss doesn't care for unwanted attention!" he added "Ok, that’s all for now. You go do your job.” Bob said and took them out of the room.  
“We’re in business, Kitten!” Sebastian said and ruffled Jim’s hair with the palm of his hand.

They went outside waiting by the hearse for someone to call them. Sebastian lit up another cigarette and Jim coughed from the smoke once again. He was still not quite used to the smell of the cigarettes although he kind of liked it when it got mixed with Sebastian’s scent.

“I don’t think it’s safe! It’s illegal!” Jim whispered  
“I can see you’re a good boy.” Sebastian chuckled and ruffled his friend’s hair again  
“Let’s not get into that now.” Jim frowned and pulled his head away from Seb’s large hands  
“Alright then! I can talk to someone to put you in the orchestra or something. You could play in the club’s band. I hear they have an opening for a bass.”  
“I play the cello!” Jim protested  
“Same thing, isn’t it?”  
“It’s not!”  
“They’re both fiddles to me. I’m sure you can do it, Jimmie.” Seb smiled and lit up another cigarette.  
Jim was standing there beside him and observing his every move. Sebastian looked really magnificent. He was much taller than Jim, his blonde hair always looked a little raffled but in a pleasant way that made Jim’s heart beat faster; his eyes were sparkling like there was always some sort of mischief in them and when he smiles… Jim suddenly realized that he was paying too much attention to his friend so he averted his eyes quickly in the opposite direction.  
“When will we be able to go home?” Jim asked  
“When we finish with all the delivering and when the club closes, I guess.” Sebastian answered  
“That would take a whole night!” Jim exclaimed  
“Probably.”  
“But that means we’re now working during the night.”  
“Yes, we are. You’re not afraid of the dark, are you?” Sebastian said “Look, I found us something, didn’t I?! We have rent to pay! We're 2 months behind already! I agree it's not perfect but it’s better than nothing and better than many other things, for that matter!”  
“I know…”  
“Then why are you mad at me?”  
“I’m not mad” Jim could feel Sebastian’s beautiful blue eyes piercing the back of his head  
“You’re not even looking at me!” Sebastian continued “You know I want nothing but what’s best for us, right?”  
“I know.”Jim said quietly  
“Look at me then.” Seb insisted but Jim did not even move “LOOK AT ME!”  
“I don’t have time for games.” Jim said feeling that his cheeks were all red “I have to practice. It’s not easy to go from cello to bass…”  
And with a quick pace he rushed inside leaving Sebastian in the cold smoking his cigarettes.  
“What--?! Where are you even going now?!” Sebastian asked after him but he gave no reply.

Sebastian stood there for a while waiting for Jim to return. His friend was acting strange these last weeks and Sebastian was not quite sure why. Ever since Seb met Jim on that boat he knew one thing - Jim was like a cute, helpless kitten! There was this innocent shyness in Jim's eyes that made Sebastian feel like he needed to protect him no matter what. Like an older brother. Yes, that's it. Like an older brother. Although they were both the same age. Sebastian chuckled while remembering the first time he met Jim. For the last 6 months he really grew to like that little guy! 

"You there, boy!" Bob called "Come get the stuff!"  
Seb quickly put away the cigarette and rushed to do his job.  
"Where's the other one?" Bob asked  
"He went to powder his nose" Seb smiled and started unloading the bottles and putting them inside an empty casket "He's around. Don't worry about that!" 

Meanwhile Jim was hiding in the restroom. He did not want to be here, he did not want to talk to these people. All he wanted was to get as far away from home as possible and start life anew. And now this... When things happen they really happen!


	2. Let's Misbehave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian receives an unusual promotion...

Sebastian did as he said he would. He talked to Bob and convinced him to take Jim in the band. They gave him a large bass that was bigger than Jim himself and he had a weekend to switch from cello to bass. Jim tried to explain once again that there WAS a difference between the two instruments but no one paid much attention to that anyway. So he played their game and practiced all weekend trying to take control over the huge instrument.

“Sounds good.” Sebastian smiled when he got back to their apartment after another long day of work  
“You don’t have to lie.” Jim said putting the bass away for a moment. “I’m trying to play Bach on bass. I used to play Bach on my cello when I was a school boy…”  
“You really like that Bach person, don’t you?” Seb laughed  
“Don’t you? He’s amazing!”  
Seb smiled again noticing the sparkles in Jim’s eyes when he was talking about the things he loved. He wished those eyes stayed like that forever.

They were on their way to the mortuary-club. Jim was struggling with the instrument.  
“Here. Let me help you.” Seb said and took one end  
“I’m a little nervous…” Jim murmured  
“You’ll be fine! No one pays much attention to the band anyway.” Seb smiled and then added “And you’re really good! It’s impressive what you managed to do for just one weekend!”  
Jim blushed a little and looked away.  
“What about you?” he asked “What will you be doing?”  
“Oh, you know… moving liquor here and there…” Seb said  
“I still don’t like it. It’s illegal…” Jim said quietly  
“It’s just a few drinks. It’s not right that people are refused the innocent joy of a few drinks now and then…” Seb said “Careful, a step!”  
Jim almost tripped but did not let the instrument fall.  
“It’s not a matter of right and wrong here, Sebby.” Jim continued “I just think we should keep a low profile… What if that club gets busted?”  
“It won’t.” Seb replied simply “And why would we need to keep a low profile anyway?”  
Jim looked puzzled. “Well… just because we’re newcomers… we’re foreigners here.”  
“We’re fine, Kitten. Don’t overthink it!” Seb said “Careful, another step!”

When they got inside the club from the same back door they did the last time, Bob called for Sebastian at once so he had to leave Jim alone with the band for a while.  
As he was unpacking his bass a voice came from behind him “Hey, little guy! Looking for the children's day care? That bass is bigger than you! I bet you crawl inside to sleep in there at night! Sleeping in his bass!”  
It was the saxophone player; a tallish guy with a green scarf laughing at everybody around. So far Jim had managed to avoid this unpleasant brute but today he was the butt of his jokes all day!  
Jim was about to reply when Sebastian suddenly appeared, jumped and punched the saxophone player in the nose with all his strength! The guy fell down on the floor, his face red, his nose bleeding, his hands shaking. Sebastian looked really cross and really hot.  
“Stay away from him or you won’t have a face when I’m done with you!” Seb growled.  
Everybody saw that - the musicians, the waiters, the bartenders and Bob. Sebastian did not care. He could not let that little bag of nonsense trouble his friend. So he took care of it the only way he knew was reliable.  
"Hey, you! The new one!" Bob called  
Sebastian looked around and realized he was talking to him.  
“Work. Outside. Now.” Bob said  
Sebastian gave a playful wink to Jim and went outside to unload more liquor bottles. Jim was hoping Seb did not get into trouble because of that.

While Seb was unloading the last hearse Bob called him again. He put away his work and went closer to Bob.  
"You're hardworking, I like that" Bob said and tapped him by the shoulder. "You're gonna get a long way."  
"Oh, thank you, sir" Seb said "I sure hope so"  
“A little fiery temper too, I see.” Bob laughed  
“Uh, about what happened…”  
"You’re strong and don’t get easily frightened.”Bob continued “Maybe you'll have a chance to prove yourself soon. I'll give you a new, special task. Let's see you in action, kid!"  
"In action?" Seb was not quite sure what Bob meant "What kind of action?"  
Bob leaned closer to Sebastian's face and whispered "The best kind!"

In two weeks Sebastian got his first special assignment. He had to kill a man. Many things went through his mind the moment he heard Bob saying the words. Fear, reluctance, sheer disgust... He could see Jim's face if that was to come out! Jim would be furious! He'd never speak to Seb again! Not after Seb ends someone's life! Out of the question! Jim with his innocent naive eyes, his sweet, gentle little smile... He'd be repelled by Sebastian! We can't have that! No, sir!  
But then again, it's an opportunity to get more money, to prove himself, to make himself valuable and eventually gain more power... That's kind of exciting. He feels a little thrill in his stomach by the thought. A couple of days ago Jim was admiring the classy and fancy suits some of the bosses were wearing. If Sebastian gets bigger jobs he'd be able to get him one of those fancy suits! With a hat and a golden pocket watch with a golden chain shining attached to Jim's vest. He'd look good in one of those fancy clothes... 

"What do you want me to do?" he finally asked despite his face getting paler by the second.  
Bob gave detailed explanation of the target, the method and everything. Sebastian listened carefully trying to memorize everything. It'd be really silly to take out a notebook and write all that down!  
"Naturally, you'd have someone to look after you." Bob finished "It's a big job, kid, so don't screw this one up! Or else..."  
There was really no need to finish the sentence. The idea was pretty clear.  
Seb went for another cigarette. It's starting. And once you get down that road there was no coming back! 

Jim was at home trying to sleep as Sebastian told him. Not possible. He couldn't stop thinking about too many things. His thoughts were suffocating him! Jim closed his eyes tightly, hoping that would make him drift away for a while. But instead all he could see in his head was Sebastian's smile, his sparkling eyes and his hair falling casually on his forehead. That wasn't good. Or maybe it was too good to be good!

There were no customers in the club yet so the musicians were resting or preparing and many of them drinking before their work started. Jim stood quietly in a corner not paying attention to anyone. He did not want the scene from the other day repeated. He wished he had a book or something to keep him occupied because he was beginning to feel silly. He did not mind being all alone there but right now he missed Sebastian’s presence more than usual. He looked down at his shoes and the floor hoping that customers would be here shortly and they’d have to start performing soon.  
Suddenly he saw a pair of shiny female shoes coming close to his. He looked up and saw that the pair of shoes went with a pair of pretty legs, a dark-blue velvet dress and a smiling face.  
“You’re new here, aren’t you?” the girl asked sweetly  
Jim nodded and she giggled.  
“Isn’t that delicious!” she exclaimed “I’m always glad to meet a new face! Those others here are so boring!”  
“I’m not any less boring…” Jim said hoping that she’d leave but instead his remark drew her even closer to him.  
“I have a feeling you are more interesting than you think!” she smiled again “Do you smoke?”  
“Umm, no, I don’t.”  
What’s with everyone and smoking?!  
“I thought so!” she said and sat next to him. “I don’t either. Well, I do, actually, but not really.” As she said that she giggled again “Oh, did you just hear what I said?! It made no sense at all, did it?!”  
“It didn’t.” Jim said  
“I smoke if others smoke; I don’t if they don’t. That’s what I wanted to say really.” She said and her cheerful eyes suddenly got a bit darker. But that was only for a second. “You do drink though, do you? I’m gonna bring you something to drink!”  
“No, thanks. I’m perfectly fine the way I am.”  
“You don’t like me, do you?” she asked  
Jim said nothing.  
“It doesn’t really matter. I like you. That’s what matters most.” She said “Many people like me but they don’t matter! Those that I like matter.” She said  
“Who are you?” Jim finally asked  
“I’m the singer. You hear me sing you’d feel like you’re in Heaven!” she smiled widely and offered him her hand “I’m Irene. Irene Adler.”  
“Jim Moriarty” he shook her hand.  
“Don’t you have any friends here? I notice you keep to yourself most of the time…” she said  
“I do have one friend. He’s---“  
“Oh, the one who punched Richard in the face? He’s handsome!” She exclaimed  
“I know…” Jim blushed  
“I really have to get you a drink!” she said quickly  
“You really don’t have to!” Jim protested again  
“Alright then! I’ll make you like me though!” She quickly kissed him on the cheek “Oh, it left a mark! You’d better get it cleaned.” she giggled “See you on the bandstand, sugar!”  
Soon she was gone, disappearing as mysteriously as she had arrived.

 

“Is this your first time?”  
Sebastian gave a sigh. He thought he could play it cool and lie but instead he heard himself say: “Yes… I’ve never killed before…”  
“You never forget your first kill, boy!” Bob said “It’s gonna haunt you till the day you die”  
“That sounds optimistic!” Seb tried to laugh but instead he made a weird sound in his throat.  
“You’ll get used to it. You won’t even remember your next murders. Just get through this one ok and it’d be fine.” Bob nodded.  
Seb swallowed hard and then nodded too. “I’m ready.”  
“It’s the son of a rival” Bob lowered his voice. “Glass-eyed Charlie’s son.”  
“How old--?”  
“Old enough. 21. Not a boy no more.” Bob said  
“And why are we--?”  
“That’s not part of your job, boy!” Bob said firmly “That’s the Boss’ concern. He tells you what to shoot and you shoot it. You’re the hound that’s following the hunter’s orders. You ask no questions other than the target, the time and the place! Do you understand that?”  
“Uh, yes, yes, pretty clear. I understand.” Sebastian nodded and once again reminded himself why he was doing all that.  
“Off you go then!” Bob said  
21\. He was 21. Why did he have to die? Probably only because he’s a mobster’s son… Was that fair? As they were breaking inside the victim’s home Sebastian made up a whole story. He imagined how this 21 year old boy they were about to eliminate was in fact an evil mastermind, tormenting everyone around him! He had to die if he was an evil maniac, right? And Sebastian was simply making sure justice took its rightful course… ‘We both know that this isn’t true, don't we?’ a tiny voice in his head said. What was that voice? Was it his conscience? Was it Jim? …  
They were soon inside his bedroom. The boy was sound asleep. According to their sources no one else should be at home tonight. The son was all alone. Sebastian prepared himself. Theoretically he knew what he had to do. It was a different thing to do it in practice though.  
“He is an evil, evil man!” Seb thought while strangling him. The son of the mobster tried to put up a fight but it was no use. Seb got the upper hand and soon the victim was dead. His eyes wide open, his face tensed. This expression would be saved in Seb’s memory forever.  
Sebastian waited a few seconds to make sure the job is well done and looked at Bob. Bob nodded approvingly and Seb let go. Suddenly the door opened and a woman entered the room. Sebastian jumped startled. No one was supposed to be here tonight! The woman saw the dead body of the son of Glass-eyed Charlie and her face was terrified.  
Just before she could scream Bob shot her. Her blood splashed on Sebastian. He froze there for a moment watching her fall. It was the man’s widow and now she was gone as well. Two in one…  
Bob pulled Sebastian out of the house and the two were soon gone leaving the dead bodies in the room waiting to be found by the servants who arrive in the morning.


	3. I Like What You Like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter the true feelings of Jim and Seb will be revealed

Sebastian sneaked inside their small apartment trying to be as quiet as he possibly could. The last thing he wanted was to wake Jim up and have him see him like that – all covered in blood after the last kill. He managed to keep his new “duties” secret for about 3 months now. So much has changed in 3 months… That first kill was almost fading now, although from time to time he was still tortured over it. He never strangled a man after that. It was too primitive, too coldblooded. Sebastian preferred to shoot at his targets now. It was so much more business-like. And he was really good with a gun. All the boys were impressed by him, and Bob said the Boss had special regard for him and his talent. In a strange way this made Seb proud. But not proud enough to let Jim know! Many times he was about to get caught by Jim and yet managed to save his secret despite all odds. Jim noticed several small changes in Seb; like when he suddenly got quieter and his eyes turned darker, his face frowning, sweat on his forehead. Jim wondered what was troubling his friend but Sebastian always managed to get out of it with a witty remark. However, this time was not one of those times!

Seb knew Jim was not supposed to be home now so he came to wash up. The last murder was a messy one and he was dirty and stained with blood. He took off his jacket and he saw the shirt was all bloody.  
“Sebby!” He heard Jim’s exclamation from behind him as he was getting ready to clean the blood “What is that?!”  
Sebastian slowly turned trying to cover the stains but it was all in vain. Jim’s face was shocked, frightened, deeply distressed.  
“It’s not what you think—“ he uttered but then he realized this is a stupid thing to say. After all, Jim was not an idiot! “No, actually, it is. It is what you think” he said “I’m covered in blood from head to toe working for crazy mobsters, sneaking into our own apartment…, of course it is what you think it is!”  
“How—how did all that happen?” Jim asked in a weak voice  
“I’ll explain it all to you, Kitten! I promise!” Seb said “Just let me wash up and change my clothes first, okay? Sit down and wait for me, I—I don’t want you to see me like this…”  
Jim did not say a word. He silently turned his back on Sebastian and went in the other room leaving him to wash up and get ready.  
“I’ve lost him!” Sebastian thought in despair as he saw his friend leaving the bathroom.

Jim sat on the sofa, his hands on his knees, his eyes fixed in one point on the wall. He hardly moved.  
That was the Jim Sebastian saw when he entered the room, all fresh and clean. He felt a lump in his throat. How could he explain…?  
He slowly sat down on the sofa next to Jim.  
“Did you manage to get some rest?” he asked awkwardly  
Jim looked at him, his big brown eyes piercing Seb’s soul.  
“I’m sorry, Jim.” Seb finally said  
“How long have you been doing—this?” Jim asked somewhat coldly  
“Almost 3 months.” Sebastian admitted  
“How were you doing it?” Jim asked again in the same tone of voice  
“Usually, I pull a trigger…” Sebastian explained “But sometimes I’ve tried other stuff too...”  
“What stuff?” Jim asked  
“Well…” Seb felt even more awkwardly now “Must we really get into this?”  
“Yes. It’s all important.”  
“But Jimmie…”  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” Jim suddenly changed the subject  
“I think it’s obvious really…” Seb looked away. He could not face the look of his friend’s innocent brown eyes.  
“I need you to tell me.” Jim said and the same cold voice repeated “Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“I was ashamed.” Sebastian said quietly and looked down.  
“Why?” Jim asked unemotionally.  
“I was afraid that you’d be so disappointed in me—I thought you’d never speak to me again!” Seb said  
“Why?”  
Jim’s monotonous voice and complete lack of emotion made Sebastian feel even worse.  
“Because I’m not the person you want me to be! I don’t deserve to be your friend! I’m a murderer! I killed people and got played for it! I’m a mercenary, for Heaven’s sake!” Seb blurted all that was on his mind for the last 3 months in 3 seconds. “I’d understand if you want me to leave…” he finally said and put his head in his shaking hands.  
Silence. For about 2 minutes no one said a word. They just stood there – Jim on the sofa, an ice statue; Sebastian next to him, elbows on his knees, head in his hands, trying not to cry, just a quiet sob. Suddenly Jim moved and Sebastian felt a pair of warm arms around his body comforting him in a warm hug. He slowly lifted his head and looked surprised at Jim. Jim was smiling. Sebastian could hardly believe his eyes! Jim was smiling! Oh, this smile was a blessing!  
“You mean—we’re—we’re still friends?” Seb asked in a shaking voice.  
“Always!” Jim whispered  
Another silence. Sebastian was too happy and shocked too say anything; Jim was trying to calm his heart from beating so fast, trying to contain himself so that he could be able to speak.  
“I never told you why I left Ireland.” Jim finally broke the silence.  
“You got bored of it.” Seb smiled still hugging his friend  
“That was not the only reason…” Jim said and pulled himself away from Sebastian’s grip. “There’s something else I never told anyone before…”  
Sebastian was all ears.  
“When I was at school I wasn’t much different than now… A quiet, shy thing like me, sort of isolated, only interested in my books…” Jim started and as the story progressed his voice turned darker and he started talking quicker “There was this boy, Carl Powers. He laughed at me; he bullied me, every single day! I just sat there, Sebby! I didn’t do anything to deserve this! It was unfair. With so many other boys around, so many others that were worse than me, naughtier than me, more stupid than me, I was the one to suffer this bully’s attacks!”  
Seb felt sorry for poor Jimmie and gave him a compassionate look.  
“No, no, don’t do that!” Jim shook his head “Don’t feel bad about me! Don’t look at me with these eyes that say ‘my poor little helpless kitten that could not defend himself’! Don’t look at me like that! For I defended myself!” the last words sounded both bitter and proud at the same time. Seb had never seen Jim like this before.  
“What happened?” he asked  
“He was a swimmer.” Jim continued, a little smile creeping on his lips “I poisoned him with botulinum. He had a fit in the swimming pool and died. Drowned. No one ever knew I had anything to do with it.”  
Seb’s jaw dropped open. Had the sky fallen down he would be less surprised than he was when he heard Jim’s, sweet innocent naïve little Jim’s, story.  
“They couldn’t have traced it back to me. No one knew. No one suspected anything.” Jim continued without noticing Sebastian’s shock, or maybe he was just ignoring it. “But I could not have stayed there. I was relieved from the bully; avenged for my sufferings. He got what he deserved! And yet, something wasn’t right. I still can’t quite figure it out. Why I left… Was it fear of what I did? Or was it fear of what I was capable of doing in future if I’d stayed there… Anyway, I had to leave. So I came here. I met you. And here we are.” Jim suddenly returned to himself and even gave a sweet little smile “I understand what you were going through, Sebby. I just wish you’d shared it with me.”

Sebastian was unable to speak for a couple of minutes. Jim did not force him to say a word. He just let him think things through and talk whenever he’s ready.  
Sebastian opened his mouth for a fifth time now and finally this time actual words came out of there.  
“Jim… I’m sorry! I didn’t know! I didn’t expect!” he said holding his hands  
“Am I a murderer in your eyes now?” Jim asked calmly “Am I a disappointment? Do you wish me to leave and never return?”  
“No! Never!” Sebastian shook his head eagerly “You’re my best friend, Kitten! With all that comes with it! I—I love you!”  
Jim smiled “So there you go, Sebby. Why would I think any less of you then? You’re still the same old Sebastian Moran I beheld on that ship; the same old Sebastian Moran I befriended! You didn’t need to keep secrets from me.”  
“Turns out telling the truth was the best solution all along!” Seb laughed “So much time wasted in figuring out ways to keep that away from you! And for what?! Turns out we’re both the same! Two of a kind!”   
These words moved Jim deeply. They were truthful. So much wasted time! Telling the truth. Two of a kind. Both the same. Both together!  
Before realizing what he was doing Jim leaned closer to Sebastian and kissed him. All his days of wondering, all the moments of confusion, and all his fears were lost in that kiss. And it all felt right. As if it was meant to be all along.  
But when the kiss was finally over the same old feelings and fears returned again. Jim felt awkward for his behavior. True, Sebastian kissed him back but did that mean he was in love with him too?  
Jim looked up again and saw Sebastian’s bright blue eyes shining at him, his face smiling. Seb kissed him again and again as if he never wanted to stop.  
“I was so afraid you wouldn’t—“ Jim muttered  
“Silly little kitten!” Sebastian giggled “I’ve wanted to do that ever since that first time you frowned at me and threw my cigarettes overboard!”

The next day at work everything was different. Jim could not stop smiling. Sebastian used to come and go all day; Bob kept sending him away to transport liquor. But every single moment they found themselves alone Seb would jump quickly and steal a little kiss on the cheek and on one occasion even a kiss on the lips. Jim had butterflies in his stomach all the time but yet he kept protesting with a huge grin on his face.  
“Sebby! What are you doing?! Be more discrete!” he used to say time and again “You want us thrown in jail?!”  
“This is nothing, Kitten! If they knew what I’ve planned for tonight then we’d be thrown in jail!” he teased and stole another little kiss from Jim.

On the whole the day was good. Although work seemed so boring now! Instead of sharing the first moments of love with each other, Seb and Jim were forced to transport liquor, play the bass, and listen about murder jobs. It was not romantic! And yet, they both found comfort knowing that the other suffers just the same! Both of them impatient to get over the dull routines of boredom and finally see each other! Yes, there’s a silver lining in everything! And nothing was better than their love!


	4. Nobody Knows You When You're Down And Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when things seem to go so blissfully for our sweet couple something goes wrong...

The next couple of weeks were blissful. Both Jim and Seb thought they'd never end. For a moment there they really believed they got their happy ending, their happily ever after and that was the end of the story, the end of their misery.   
It was true that they did not have the opportunity to openly show their love for one another. No holding hands in public, no dancing whenever they felt like... In the times they were living in one could go to jail just for loving another person of the same sex. Ironic, isn't it? They had both killed people. And yet in their case it was more dangerous and unlawful to be lovers than murderers.   
Yes, there were some parts of society that had no problem with one man loving another. After all, it's the 1920's! Modern times! However, not everybody accepted that love is love, just like they didn't understand why would a woman wish to be an individual capable of taking her own decisions.   
This was a shame because Seb wanted to shout out loud that he had his love and he was happy! That Jim is the reason he felt happy to be alive! And same goes for Jim.   
And yet, they were content with their silent happiness, away from the eyes of others. They shared their flat, they shared everything. And they were still working for the same boss they did 3 months ago...

This October day Jim was playing in the band while the customers were getting drunk on what was officially announced as "coffee". Sebastian had to go get another delivery and possibly shoot a couple of heads on his way back. How quickly one gets used to something as revolting as that! 

While he was playing Jim noticed that one of the customers was looking suspiciously at him. At first he thought he was just a regular customer looking at the band but the man insisted on staring at Jim only; no one else. At one point Jim could even swear the guy chuckled at himself. This was really getting on Jim's nerves but there was nothing he could do in the middle of the song so he just went on playing the bass.   
Irene sang beautifully tonight. Her voice was sweet, seductive, and playful all at once. She flirted with the audience while she was singing. It was amazing how she never got tired of singing. Song after song, she kept going.  
Shortly after the next song began one of the waiters brought Jim a note.   
"What's that for?" Jim asked surprised. He had never received a note during a performance before.  
"It's from the guy on table 7" the waiter said.   
Jim looked for table 7. It was empty. It was also the table when the man who stared at him used to sit...  
“Don’t read it though. It’s not for you, it’s for Sebastian Moran.” The waiter explained “You two are roommates, right?”  
Jim nodded.  
“Just give it to him. I can’t go searching for him now!”  
Jim took the note and put it safely in the pocket of his jacket.

After the number was over Jim left the bass on the bandstand and rushed to a more private place to read the note without being disturbed. Yes, it was addressed to Sebastian but it sure was not private! Sebastian and Jim agreed no more secrets! And this note was no exception. Jim opened the note and started reading. His face turned pale and the first couple of words made him feel weak. 

"I know! Ever wondered what would happen if your little secret got out? You’re both risking too much. Let’s hope he’s worth it.  
Be at this address tomorrow, 11 pm. Don’t be late and don’t bring anyone, not even your…"  
Jim felt shivers down his spine! What was that?! Did someone know about him and Sebastian? The secret that they both risked so much for? And the “let’s hope he’s worth it’ part…? Don’t tell ‘your…’ Your what?! That was supposed to mean Jim! This was bad! This was very bad!  
Jim could not stay there any longer. He quickly excused himself and went home, away from everyone! He desperately started to think of a way out. Who knew? How did they found out? What did they want? This was serious! And Sebastian was not going to show up until tomorrow morning! Jim needed to talk to him! To tell him that he loves him and no matter what happens next he’d be with him! They cannot separate them now! They cannot separate them ever! Sebastian was the best thing in his life and he was not giving up on him! Not now, not ever!

Jim was at home looking for something that could pass for a dinner when he heard a knock on the door.  
“Hello, sugar!” Irene smiled at him when he opened the door.  
“What are you doing here?!” he asked surprised. Irene was the last person he expected to see at his door.  
“Where’s your roommate?” she asked slowly showing herself in  
“Out. He has to work.” Jim explained.  
“I brought Champagne!” she smiled even wider.  
“You know I don’t really drink, right?” Jim shook his head and closed the door.  
“I intend to change that, Jimmie dear!” she said and looked for glasses.  
“Why are you here, Irene?”  
“Umm, guess!” she giggled and poured Champagne for both of them.  
“Look, Irene, I’m really busy right now. And tired. Maybe we could talk tomorrow?” Jim asked in a tired voice.  
“Nonsense! A nice young boy like you! Tired? No! I refuse to accept that!” she said tapping the seat next to her on the sofa. Jim just shook his head and remained standing in the middle of the room.  
Irene sighed and sipped a little of her Champagne.  
“I know you’re worried about something, Jimmie dear.” She said looking closely at him  
“I’m fine.” He insisted putting his hands in his pockets.  
“Oh, but you’re not!” she got up and slowly approached him. “I can feel it! I feel things like that. And I can feel you!”  
Her voice sounded soft and melodic, going to whisper at times. Jim rolled his eyes. Was she trying to seduce him? That was really not the best idea she could get in her pretty head.  
“You are worried…” she continued getting even closer to him “…about a note you received today.”  
“What?”  
“The note that mentioned your… secret.”  
“How do you know about that?” Jim asked. He was so surprised that he did not notice she had started to unbutton his vest.  
“A woman always knows, Jimmie!” she said “You men think we don’t have ears and eyes and brains… But I can give you one advice, Jimmie dear, never trust a woman!”  
“What do you have to do with that note?” Jim asked coldly  
She smiled at him.  
“Everything! And nothing at the same time.” she said “I know what they want from you. The man who sent the note works for Glass-eyed Charlie.” She said running her fingers through his hair “Apparently Sebastian killed his son.”  
Jim remembered the story of Sebastian's first murder that his friend told him about.   
“Is this what it is? Revenge?!”  
“No! It’s far more than just revenge!” she said “It’s a coup! Glass-eyed Charlie wants to get rid of your boss. He’s a crazy character, Charlie! He thinks it’s poetic to have Sebastian to do it.”  
Jim pulled himself away from her so that she would stop touching him and sat down on the sofa.  
“He’d want Sebastian to kill our boss?! But that’s insane! And very dangerous!” Jim said running his hands through his forehead  
Irene sat down next to him.  
“He won’t be able to refuse, you know.” She said “Glass-eyed Charlie can be very persuasive and Sebastian has a soft spot, doesn’t he?”  
“What-- what do you mean?”  
“You. He loves you.”  
“You know about that too then.” Jim sighed  
“I told you a woman always knows.” She smiled proudly “Remember that first day when we met? When Richard made that joke about you? Sebastian hit him with such vigor! His expression was—it was pretty obvious to me right then and there that he was in love.”  
Jim shook his head confused.  
“We weren't even together then.” He said  
“You didn't have to be. Love is love, dear. You can’t help it even if you’re not together.”  
“Why are you here?”  
“To tell you a story.” She said “There was this man, Karlo Levino, he practically ruled everything! Both Glass-eyed Charlie and your boss were working for him. They were all under his control. At his death-bed he was supposed to choose a successor. It was all down to Glass-eyed Charlie, your boss and two others. Everybody expected him to choose one successor. But no, that’s not what he did. He had to have his fun with all of them! He split all his business among the 4 mobsters. So now they’re interdependent, hating each other’s guts but unable to eliminate any of the others because then, in accordance to Levino's will, they'd lose their share. See the plan? They should either triumph together or fall together! The perfect torture. That’s why Glass-eyed Charlie would want one of Cappola’s own man to do him in. He was trying to find the right person to take the suspicion off of him but the Boss has surrounded himself with loyal people. None of them would risk so much to betray him. However Sebastian… he has a soft spot. He has a secret. He could be presented with an ultimatum. Either kill him or your secret’s out. And we all know what would that secret cost both of you! Also Sebastian was the one who killed his son. That makes it more theatrical.”  
“Brilliant…”Jim whispered  
“What did you say?”  
“Nothing. Continue.”  
“That’s the plan. But Cappola has his informers! He'd definitely know who and when would try to kill him." she continued "It's gonna be a trap and it's gonna be bloody. I know it and now you know it too.”  
“Why are you telling me this story?” Jim asked  
“I’m your friend!”  
“Why?”  
“I like you.”  
“That makes no sense. Why?”  
“I appreciate your privacy, sugar. Be kind enough to appreciate mine.” She said “I wish to help you and I wish to be your friend. If you don’t trust me now, you will later.”  
She gave him a little kiss on the cheek like she used to. “It left a mark. Better clear it up before Sebastian returns. I don’t want to make him more jealous than he already is.” She smiled “See you around.”


	5. Bye Bye, Blackbird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian gives up... Jim has different intentions!

Jim tried to relax but he was too stressed to wait Sebastian at home. So he decided to go look for him at the club. It was dark and cold outside and Jim's coat was so old that it hardly kept him warm. Jim noticed nothing though. All he could think about was that someone wants to blackmail Sebastian to get involved in something that could cost him his life! 

Sebastian was loading and unloading bottles of liquor that night. It was getting on his nerves. Shooting baddies was more creative than that! When he finished his work for the hour he went inside the club to check on Jim. It was then when he found out Jim left early today. He felt an uneasy feeling in his stomach. Just as he was contemplating the idea of leaving early himself, Jim suddenly appeared right in front of him, pale and shaking. One look was enough for Sebastian to realize that something was not right.   
There were customers in the club drinking "coffee", the band was playing one song after another like any other night.   
"What's wrong" Sebastian asked Jim with concern.   
As the music was playing Jim showed Seb the note with trembling hands and explained him what he had found out.   
Sebastian looked around them, seeing all those couples dance to the catchy tune and he had a revelation. He put the note away, took Jim’s hand and led him to the dance floor. Jim’s eyes widened and he pulled away.  
“What are you doing?!” he asked surprised  
“Taking you dancing.” Seb replied simply  
“But—people will see us!” Jim said looking around them  
“So?” Sebastian asked “Everyone here is drinking illegally! I doubt they’d do anything to us.”  
“You do know what that means don’t you? We can’t me seen, Sebby! We’re—two man dancing…” Jim kept repeating   
“Wrong! We’re two people in love dancing!” Seb smiled and held Jim’s hand again. “Come on, Kitten!”  
Jim’s heart began to race inside his chest. A happy grin graced his face. His cheeks blushed. And he let his Sebastian lead him to the dance floor to dance together in front of everyone!  
The moment they got on the dance floor Sebastian stood in front of Jim. His charming smile was so soothing Jim could feel it circulating his entire body as if it was in his blood. Seb’s eyes glittering like they did when he first told him he loved him. And it was at that moment when Jim was hit by a tremendous realization!  
“I can’t dance!” Jim said  
“What?” Sebastian asked  
“I just remembered I can’t dance!” he repeated  
Sebastian giggled. What a cute laughter he had! He took both of Jim’s hands in his and pulled him closer.  
“Frankly, my dear, it doesn’t matter!” he said and the band started playing a Charleston.  
Jim let Sebastian and the rhythm guide his moves. There were several people staring at them but Jim did not notice them. And neither did Sebastian. All they could see is their partner, in their arms, smiling and laughing and dancing under the tones of the melodies.  
They danced the night away. They danced on the fast and energetic tunes; they danced on the slow and melancholy ones. They got to jump around each other and giggle all the while; and then hold each other close and slowly move in the rhythm of the song. Right then and there, fear, stress, blackmail, murders, mobster bosses… all of that did not exist. There was only Jim Moriarty and Sebastian Moran, in love, together, happy. Nothing else mattered.  
“I love you, Sebby.” Jim said  
“I know, Kitten.” Sebastian smiled “I love you too.”

For Sebastian this night was like a poetic goodbye. It was the final chapter. It was the end. Tomorrow all their happiness would end. A crazy mobster boss would want him to kill another crazy mobster boss who’s probably already preparing himself to kill his murderer and then murder the first crazy boss, just to be free to go after the other two crazy mobster bosses… And that was just the beginning of the crazy mobster story with all the pointless bloodshed for all the wrong reasons! Sebastian knew there was no point in stressing over something that has already been decided. So he accepted it. He accepted it and made sure that his last free moments were blissful. He looked at Jim’s face – his eyes closed, smiling and hugging him tight – and he was happy too. What more could anyone want?!  
Jim, on the other hand, knew what more there was to want. To hold on to that happiness! That's what he wanted!  
“If you weren’t here with me, Sebby, I’d probably have jumped overboard during that boat trip.” Jim muttered “I was thinking about it, you know. I thought I’d jump in the cold water of the ocean and die there. It would’ve been a relief. For me and for the world…”  
“Jim…”  
“No, let me finish.” He said “If I hadn’t met you on that ship, Sebby, I’d be dead now. You are the reason I’m alive.”  
“Well…”  
“I know what you’re going to say. And I’ve always listened to you, I’ve always trusted you.” Jim went on without noticing that Sebastian’s face was darkening “Now it’s time for you to trust me. Do you trust me, Sebastian?”  
“Yes!”  
“Would you do as I tell you?”  
“Yes!”  
“Without questioning me?”  
“Not for a moment!”  
Jim smiled and kissed him. “That’s my tiger!” he whispered  
“Am I a tiger now?” Sebastian giggled  
“And I just tamed you!” Jim smiled back.

“Do you remember everything?” Jim asked nervously  
“It’s a bad idea, Jim!” Sebastian insisted  
“I didn’t ask you that, did I?!” Jim snapped “Do you remember everything?!”  
“Yes, yes, I remember everything.”  
“If you feel like going through it one more time…”  
“I’m not an idiot!”  
“Alright, alright. I never thought you were.” Jim said and gently stroke Sebastian’s cheek. “Be careful…”  
“I always am.” Seb smiled  
“No, you’re not really” Jim said  
Sebastian tapped him on the shoulder. “You look cute when you worry.” He winked and turned around “See you later, Kitten!”  
“Yes… I hope…” Jim whispered and returned to his part of the plan.

Sebastian walked inside the building; his walk confident as though the world was at his command, giving smiles here and there to everyone his sparkling blue eyes could spot. The new suit Jim had bought for him looked great on him and all the evidence showed that he knew that. There was a pistol hidden under his jacket. And one in his shoe. And one in his sleeve. Just in case. Better safe than sorry, they say. And in this game if you’re not safe you’d be very sorry!  
“Curse you, Jimmie! What did you get me into?!” Sebastian said to himself through his smile

Jim moved as a cat. He was noiseless and hardly anyone noticed him at all. He was soon in the room Cappola used as an office. Jim managed to sneak in and that was really impressive on his part! Very few people made it that far in that house!  
The whole room was dim, full of cigar smoke.  
“I’m surrounded by smokers!” Jim thought desperately trying not to cough.  
As he got further inside the office his eyes got used to the smokescreen and he could actually recognize shapes. A chair… a desk… and a figure behind the desk! It was Cappola himself!  
Jim was both impressed and surprised. This man there was Cappola himself! Their infamous boss! The man everyone feared! The one running everything in this part of town. That was quite intimidating, Jim realized that. And this intimidation was part of the thrill. A bonus, if you will. To find a worthy opponent and beat him at his own game! Jim felt a new unfamiliar excitement and he was enjoying it.  
“What, the hell, are you doing here?!” a sharp and a little hoarse voice asked  
Cappola’s voice!  
“I’m working for you. I was hoping you might wanna talk to me.” Jim said with a smile  
“Are you out of your mind?! Who are you?!” Cappola asked again waving his hands about in sharp movements  
“But I am a fan, sir!” Jim insisted. “Hear me out. You won’t regret it.”  
“I hate annoying little brats!” Cappola said “Are you an annoying little brat?”  
“I certainly am, sir, but I believe that’s part of my charm.” Jim smiled again  
Cappola chuckled “Go on, boy.”  
“Do you mind opening a window?” Jim asked “This cigar smell is—“  
“This is divinity, boy! If you can’t take it, you’re not a man!” Cappola interrupted him “These are the best cigars in the world! You should be honored to even get near their smoke!”  
“Riiigh…” Jim said totally unimpressed “I guess, I have to get used to them then.”  
“I doubt you’d ever be able to afford them at all but whatever.” The Boss said lighting up yet another cigar.  
“I deeply appreciate that, sir.” Jim said and sat down on a chair opposite the Boss  
“Enough with the small talk, boy! I should get you shot just for wasting my time!” Cappola said “What brings you here?”  
“I came for a raise.” He said bluntly.  
Cappola almost choked on his expensive smoke. “You came for a what?!”  
“A raise, sir.” Jim repeated.  
“Well, ain’t that original! And why do you want a raise?”  
“Because I am a very important part of your business.” Jim replied  
“What do you do for me exactly?” Cappola asked a little puzzled  
“I play the bass in the band in one of your underground clubs.” Jim said  
“Oh, I see… the bass! Well, yeah, that’s real indispensable!” the Boss waved his hands about even more  
“So I came here to get my raise, sir.” Jim smiled again.  
Cappola laughed until he started to choke and cough on the smoke again.  
“You bloody little fool!” he shouted in between coughs. “Who do you think you are?! Wasting my time! Get off if you want to keep your miserable life!”  
“I may have been unclear…” Jim said getting up and leaning in on Cappola's desk a bit “I came for a raise. I never said I came to ask for a raise!”  
Cappola took a good look in Jim’s eyes and he felt shivers down his spine. His hands started to shake and soon so was his entire body. He could not breathe, he could not ask for help. All he could do was look at Jim’s calm face and his eyes while choking to death.  
Jim stood there in cold blood watching the big man suffocating. Memories of a pool and splashing water running through his head.  
“Smoking is bad for your health.” He said in flat voice and face lost all expression. “When will you people finally learn that?!”


	6. My Blue Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the story... for now ;)

“Everything went well with Cappola?” Seb asked when Jim approached  
“You mean you doubted me?” Jim asked with a smile  
“At this point I should say I believed in you from the start and never felt the slightest trace of doubt, right?” Seb smiled back “Okay, Kitten, imagine I said that.”  
Jim leaned in and whispered excitedly “I did it, Tiger! I took control!”  
“Good for you!” Seb tapped him on the shoulder and then let his hand gently slide down.  
“Are they both down?”  
“Both of them.” Seb nodded  
“Good. My Tiger always delivers!” Jim grinned  
“Both bosses are dead and gone, Kitten.” Seb said and somehow he managed to make it sound romantic.  
“I could kiss you!” Jim said “But not now. We still have the last one to go. Speed is very important in what we do! Or else we’re out!”  
“Yes, I know… but the kiss…” Sebastian pouted  
“We’ll impress! Oh, we’ll blow their minds out! Both figuratively and literally!” Jim laughed. “This day is so exciting! Any other day would seem boring after that!”  
“Whatever… the kiss?”  
“Four of the most dangerous and powerful men in town destroyed by us in one day! No one would ever dare oppose us, Tiger! We’re the new kings in town!”  
“I’d love to see you in a crown…”  
“No rush.” Jim smiled again and whispered “I’m the new Boss, Sebby!”  
“That is impressive! How about that kiss now?”  
“You should’ve seen me! I sneaked inside the home of the man with the best security in Chicago, possibly the best security in the country too!” Jim went on “I got in his office; I managed to make him curious enough to let me get closer and talk to him; I managed to masterfully place the special cigar right next to his stupid hand! Sebby, honey, you should have seen it!”  
“I was busy, shooting people. Sorry.”  
“Yes, you never gave any details…”  
“I went on their secret meeting, shot the guards, then shot them, then went to change clothes and came here.” Sebastian said shortly  
“Oh. Good.” Jim said. “So they really were trying to unite against Cappola and Glass-eyed Charlie?”  
“Apparently. Fools.”  
“Yes… Speaking of Glass-eyed Charlie…”Jim said and took out his pocket watch - golden as Sebastian imagined him to have months ago, “he should be a goner in less than 20 minutes. Am I right?”  
“You sure are.” Seb nodded with a smile.  
“We should go tell Irene!” Jim nudged him in the ribs.  
“Ouch! And why her?!” Seb asked a little annoyed  
“Well, she did give us a lot of information, after all.” Jim explained and chuckled to himself “I cannot believe you’re jealous of her! How many proofs of my love for you do you need?!”  
“I’m not jealous…”  
“It’s still amazes me how this girl managed to get all that information out of all these rivals!” Jim said as they walked towards the underground club “It’s pretty impressive what she did without getting killed!”  
“I said I’m not jealous. I didn’t say I need to hear more about her.”  
“She was close with Cappola who thought she worked for him against Glass-eyed Charlie; she was close with Glass-eyed Charlie who thought she was spying on Cappola for him; she managed to get the other two mobsters to negotiate a secret agreement so that you could go shoot them all at once… She helped us with all that information…”  
“I wonder what’s in it for her…” Sebastian thought  
“… and on top of that she was the singer! And a pretty good one at that! Haha” Jim laughed  
“Hey, Bob! Where’s Irene?” Seb asked as they got inside.  
“She went to a little hotel called "La Venzza” Bob said with respect. The news of Jim’s coup traveled really fast!  
“What? Why?!”  
“She said she had a meeting there. I guess it’s some guy…” Bob replied and quickly left, just to be on the safe side that he won’t follow his former boss…  
“She went to the hotel, Sebby!” Jim’s eyes were wide open  
“Why would she do that?!” Sebastian asked worriedly  
“We gotta go warn her!” Jim said quickly dragging Sebastian behind him.

The two were at ___street in exactly 15 minutes. The small hotel was just across the street and they could see Irene getting in. Just as Jim about to follow her, Sebastian looked at the time and hurriedly pulled Jim as further away from the building as possible, protecting him with his own body. It was just in time because not a second later the entire building exploded.

The noise was so loud that for a while both Jim and Seb could not hear anything but a loud ringing sound in their ears, both of them out of balance, waddling around. Pieces of the hotel were still flying in the air. People were panicking and screaming in hysterics, flames all over the place.  
Suddenly Jim’s eyes widened even more, a grim realization coming across his mind.  
“She’s dead!” he screamed “She’s dead! She died! She was in there! She’s dead!”  
He could not say anything else. Sebastian hugged him tight trying to comfort him.  
“She was a friend and now she’s dead!” Jim repeated  
“I know, I know…”  
“She died, Sebastian! She—she died… She’s dead…”  
“We should go, Jim!” Sebastian reminded him and tried to pull him away from the place.  
“She’s gone…” Jim whispered  
“The cops will be here soon, Jim! We have to go!” Sebastian said. Jim let Seb take him by the hand and lead him away from the explosion.  
It was all a blur after that. All Jim knew was that Irene had been helping them and now she’s dead.  
The morning after the papers were all filled with information about an “ethylene gas explosion” and a “gas leak causing an explosion”. A glass eye was found on the premises after all the fire was put away. That was the end of Glass-eyed Charlie. There was an empty hole where the small hotel used to be. No survivors.  
“She was a good friend indeed.” Sebastian said and put all the papers away. It was too weird to read them.

“You look good in that suit.” Sebastian complimented his Kitten  
“Get used to it. I intend to look good a lot in future.” Jim replied putting his coat on.  
“Any jobs for me for today, Boss?” Seb asked with a wink  
“I’ll need you here later on.” Jim said and added a little softer “Not necessarily work-related…”  
Sebastian bit his lip to stop himself from smiling.  
It’s been three months since the events that completely and utterly changed their lives. It was a masterful work indeed. Sebastian was proud of his Kitten. Jim managed to collect all the required information from Irene while Sebastian was dragging things with Glass-eyed Charlie’s people. Then Jim procured the special chemicals they needed and the kinds of cigars Cappola used to smoke. Sebastian could still see his Kitten in the kitchen mixing chemicals and carefully injecting the mixture inside the cigar. It was this cigar that Jim cleverly used to poison Cappola through the only thing that mobster really loved. Then there was the gas leak. They both went the night before to arrange the time and place of the explosion. It was so exciting to listen to Jim telling his plan, enthusiastic and excited; then to prepare every single detail of that plan with Jim, still enthusiastic and excited. Of course there was this bump with Irene… She had no idea of their scheme so she did not know about the explosion. So when she unexpectedly went to the hotel… Sebastian preferred not to think about it. He was not exactly Irene’s “biggest fan” but he appreciated her help and realized that without her information they would not have been so successful. It was a shock to Jim too. It took him weeks to get back to his old self. But was he really his old self? No, not exactly. He was different; still gorgeous as ever and still Sebastian’s kitten but different now; more confident, more self-assured. Sebastian liked it. Sebastian would always love his Jim.  
Someone knocked on the door and Seb went to check what he wanted. It was Bob handing him an envelope and quickly disappearing again. It was Sebastian now who gave orders to Bob what to move and whom to shoot.  
Sebastian examined the envelope.  
“There’s a note for you.” Sebastian said to Jim  
“Good…” Jim said distractedly  
“Never trust a woman…”  
“What?” Jim cocked his head  
“That’s what the notes says. ‘Never trust a woman’” Seb explained  
“Let me see that!” Jim jumped and pulled the piece of paper out of Sebastian’s hands. “It’s her handwriting.” He said calmly.  
“Her—? You mean—“  
Jim nodded.  
“She survived?!" Seb exclaimed "That’s good news, right?”  
Jim chuckled to himself but said nothing. Sebastian knew what that meant. There was more to this note than meets the eye. Maybe Jim would tell him later.  
“Well, Boss?” Seb grinned “What next?”  
“Everything, Tiger! Everything!” Jim smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story!  
> I hope you enjoyed it surprise
> 
> It's inspired by 2 things I love very much - MorMor and the 1920's.  
> All chapter names are tittles of songs from the Roaring 20's so you can go listen to them to get in the atmosphere of the time period whenever you feel like it indecision  
> The tittle of the Story, on the other hand, is inspired by Billy Wilder's "Some Like It Hot" - a truly great movie. I recommend it to everyone!
> 
> No sequels planned yet but who knows... I'm soooo changeable! indecision  
> I'm so changeable ;)
> 
> Heart, comment and so on, if you please. If you don't please, still heart, comment and so on smiley
> 
> Yours truly,  
> Cherikella


End file.
